Gametypes
How Halo Custom Edition is played depends on the gametype the current game has been set to. Most maps support all gametypes, while some are specialized for other types. Slayer In Slayer players either play alone or in a team. The goal is to kill a certain amount of enemies, first to this number wins. ''Variations Kill In Order - Each player has a specific target they are required to kill. Only killing this player earns points towards their goal. Capture The Flag Each player is on a team and is required to capture the opponent's flag from its base and brought back to their base. The team with the most flag captures wins the match. While carrying the flag the player is unable to fire their weapons. Variations Assault - Players are required to take their own flag from their own base and bring it to the enemy base. This variant is easier as the player only has to make a one way trip to score. Flag At Home - Players may not score unless the other flag is in its resting position. Single Flag - Only one flag is on the map at a time. Teams switch between offense and defense. When on offense the team must capture the enemies flag and return it to their base. When on defense the team is only required to prevent their own flag from being captured. Oddball Played solo or as a team. One player is the oddball by holding the Skull or killing the current oddball. A player or team wins by having the most kills as the oddball or being the oddball for a set amount of time. Normally an oddball player has advantages over the other players such as invisibility, extra damage, extra speed, etc. This however is customizable when the gametype is setup. Non-oddball players also may be given certain traits. Variations Oddball - The player becomes the oddball by grabbing the skull. The skull is a unique item on the map, while holding it a player becomes the oddball and gains the oddball traits. Juggernaut - The first player to score a kill becomes the juggernaut. The juggernaut gains the oddball powers and scores by killing other players. Other players become the juggernaut by killing the current juggernaut. If the juggernaut dies by suicide or a nonplayer kill or the player who killed the juggernaut committed suicide in the process the juggernaut status is lifted. The next player to kill becomes the juggernaut again. King of the Hill Played Solo or with a team. The goal is to occupy a highlighted area of the map for a set amount of time. Only one player in solo play or one team in teamplay may occupy the hill at one time. If two or more opposing players are in the hill the timer stops and the hill is contested. Counts continues once only one player/team occupies the hill. Variations Moving Hill - After a set amount of time the hill moves to a different location on the map. Race Played Solo or with a team. The goal is to head around a set of waypoints on the map in order. The first player/team to complete a preset number of laps is the winner. Global Variation Amongst all gametypes there are certain settings that may be applied when the gametype is created. Note that some maps have elements that override the settings below ''Player Options *Number of Lives - Default is Infinite. When a player dies this many times they will no longer respawn until the game restarts *Maximum Health - Default is 100%. Effects the total health of a player. The more health the harder to kill. *Shields - Default is on. Without shields all damage is permanent without collecting health packs. *Respawn Time - When a player is killed this determines how many seconds until they respawn. *Respawn Time Growth - When a player dies their respawn time increases by this amount. When a player kills it decreases by this amount. *Odd Man Out - If set, when a player dies they will not respawn until another player dies, at that point that player has to wait for the next death. *Invisible Players - If on all players on invisible all the time. If off players are only invisible upon collecting an active camoflauge power up *Suicide Penalty - When a player commits suicide their next respawn time will increase by this amount. Item Options *Infinite Grenades - When on players have an unlimited supply of grenades. *Weapon Set - When set to normal the weapons built into the map are spread across the place. When set to anything else only certain weapons spawn. *Starting Equipment - When set to generic starting weapon is the pistol and assault riffle. When set to generic the maps default starting weapons are used. Vehicle Options *Vehicle Respawn Time - Controls how long a vehicle takes to respawn when idle. A vehicle is idle when it has no drivers, gunners, passengers and is not moving. *Side - Only available in teamplay. Effects which side the next option effects. *Vehicle Set - Controls what vehicles will spawn on the map; either the default, pre-made sets, or fully customizable. *Below vehicle set is options for custom to allow the preset number of certain vehicles. Custom Vehicles may be based on this or run on their own settings. Indicator Options *Objectives Indicator - The current objective/taget will appear on the Motion Tracker, a Nav Point or no appearance and the goal must be found with luck. *Other Players On Radar - When set to all everything moving appears on the motion tracker. When set to friends only any hostile player/vehicle will not show up on the motion tracker. When set to off the motion tracker is disabled. *Friend Indicators on screen - Controls if teammates have a indicator over their head when on screen to show their locations. Teamplay Options *Friendly Fire - If yes players can hurt their teammates, if no teammates are immune to a player's damage. *Friendly Fire Penalty - When a player betrays a teammate that player gains this much time to their next respawn. *Auto Team Balance - When on players may not switch teams if it will cause the team to become more unbalanced. Switching from a team of more players to a team of less players is still allowed.